


Broken Deal

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [5]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Family, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hospitalization, Identity Reveal, Illnesses, Knifeplay, M/M, Memories, Minor Violence, Murder, Music, Overdosing, Presumed Dead, Prison, Revenge, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Threats, Unrequited Love, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Summary: Tony visits Kurt in prison, leading to a trip down memory lane
Relationships: Tony Hutchinson/Kurt Benson
Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits Kurt in prison, leading to a trip down memory lane

Time seemed to pass slowly without Kurt. Tony would wake up every morning, send the kids to school and go to work. They were almost eleven now. 

The thought of them not seeing Kurt again until they were sixty was enough to bring Tony to tears. Every morning he'd secretly down a glass of whiskey before heading to The Hutch. 

It felt almost empty there now, Luke was long dead. Darren was gone and Mandy had quit and moved away, it was just Tony and Nancy. 

"Morning Tone." Nancy said with a smile. 

"Nothing good about it." Tony said, looking at the calendar. "It's July 8th today." 

"Something about that day?" Nancy asked, confused. She worked behind the bar these days. 

"Our anniversary." Tony reached for the whiskey. "The day he was taken away." 

"Tony…" Nancy said sternly before slapping his hand. "No drinking." 

"It makes it easier." Tony closed his eyes and inhaled. "Brian's almost three and he hasn't seen his dad in a year." 

"Then why not visit?" Nancy pondered. "I'm sure Kurt would love to hear from you." 

"Maybe." Tony sighed. Nancy shrugged as she disappeared into the backroom. That night Tony put in a request for a visit and went to bed. 

"Feels so empty without you." He sighed, drifting off. Almost like a reflex, he shifted over to Kurt's side of the bed and breathed in. He could still smell him after all this time. 

A few days later, Tony drove to the prison and sat back as he began to talk. 

"Daddy?" Brian said, he could talk a little clearer now. 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, looking at the little boy beside him, a spitting image of Kurt. 

"Want see daddy." Brian clapped. 

"That's where we're going now." Tony smiled. "But I want you to hold my hand and stay right by my side okay?" 

"Eh." Brian gurgled. Tony smiled at him and stepped out of the car, he lifted Brian out and smiled again. He could walk perfectly now, another thing Kurt never got to see. 

The two made their way to the visiting room and Brian held Tony tightly, Fear evident. 

"Scared." He said, meekly. 

"Don't be." Tony lowered himself. "I got you." He picked Brian up and gave him a piggyback the rest of the way. Brian laughed with delight. 

The two soon made it to the visiting room and Tony's face fell when he saw Kurt, he looked tired, afraid. 

"Hey." Tony said sitting down. He lifted Brian onto his lap and Kurt frowned. 

"Daddy!" Brian laughed and reached forward. 

"Hey little man." Kurt smiled, gripping Brian's tiny hand. "You're growing so fast." 

"He can talk and walk now." Tony smiled. Kurt smiled as he touched Brian's forehead. 

"He's grown so much since I left." Kurt said, tears filling his eyes. 

"Hey, he's got years left before he's all grown up." Tony explained, smiling gently. 

"Tony, I'm in here for another forty nine years." Kurt sighed. "He'll be grown, old enough to forget me." 

"I'll bring him to visit you Kurt." Tony smiled and Brian giggled. "He'll never forget his daddy." 

"I love you Tony." He stroked Tony's hand, cheering up a little when he felt the cold steel of Tony's wedding ring. 

"I love you too." Tony replied as a buzzing sound went off. 

"Visiting hours are over." Kurt sighed. "See you next time." He choked and Brian hugged his leg tightly. 

"Come on Brian." Tony grabbed his hand and frowned at Kurt. "I promise I'll be back." 

"Daddy!" Brian cried out. 

"Be good." Kurt said, trying to hide his tears. 

"Goodbye my love." Tony wept as the bars closed on the door. Kurt waved one last time and left. Tony picked up Brian and walked out. 

He placed him in the car and closed the door. He reached for the handle and stopped. 

"I can't do this again." He sighed to himself. Brian stared in confusion as Tony leant back on the car, crying loudly. 

He stayed that way for a few minutes before climbing into the car, eyes bloodshot and red. 

"Let's get you home." He smiled. He drove home and put Brian to bed, he left Maxine with the kids and headed over to the Hutch. He grabbed the bottle from earlier and headed into the back room. 

It was night now so Nancy was gone. He was alone, able to just sit and remember. He opened the bottle and then opened his phone. 

He drank heavily as he flicked through memories, reminding himself of all the events that led to now. 

The coach trip, Kurt's accident, the wedding. Kurt being forced to leave town on Edward's orders.

Kurt's return and the night they looked at the stars. The surrogacy, Diane turning on him. Diane assaulting Maxine, he teared up at the night Maxine lost the baby. 

Then came the night of his birthday, the time that Kurt danced with him to La Vie En Rose. But then he had his stroke. And Kirk was poisoned by Edward. 

The journey seemed to send Tony over the edge as he began to chug the whiskey, but continued. 

Reminding himself of Kurt's journey through the X-Factor, Edward and Eric faking Tony's injury to keep him locked up. Verity's wedding and subsequent death. The night he left, he began to cry again, taking another long sip. 

"I regret you so much." He growled as he saw the naked pictures of Darren on his phone. "You ruined everything." He deleted them and cried loudly. 

Reminding himself of Kurt's memory loss, and the night they reunited. They were so happy, he'd give anything to go back. He scrolled again and saw another photo of Darren. 

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, he flung his phone across the phone and it shattered on the ground, Kurt's picture appearing as the screensaver for a split second, before fizzling out. "I miss you." He cried

"You lift my feet off the ground." He drunkenly sang. "Spin me around…" He fell on his side and groaned, the bottle spilling out. 

"Tony Hutchinson, you are a mess." A voice shouted from the door. 

"Nuh…" Tony slurred. The figure walked closer but Tony couldn't make out who it was. 

"Drunk again." She groaned. She kicked the bottle and it smashed against the wall. "Clean yourself up and give me a call." 

"Wha?" Tony gulped out. 

"You want Kurt to be freed?" She asked. 

"Come home Kurt." Tony drunkenly sang. 

"When you've sobered up, call me yeah?" She said, her accent was distinct, but Tony couldn't quite work it out. 

The woman stood up and walked out. Tony's head hit the floor and he passed out, she walked outside where she was met by another woman. 

"Did it work?" The other woman asked and the first one sighed. 

"I don't think so." She sighed. "You're good at talking to him Natasha, can't you do something?" 

"Maybe." She thought to herself. "I think I know just what to do to snap him out of it." 

"Then we can get Kurt out of prison." She smiled at Natasha Andersen, Tony's long thought dead friend. She then smirked as Natasha disappeared into The Hutch. 

"Then I can get my husband back."


	2. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a meeting with an Unlikely Ally

Natasha slowly entered The Hutch and sighed. 

"What a mess." She said quietly, looking at the dirty floor, broken plates and general smell. 

She pushed the door open to the kitchen and frowned. The glass from the bottle was dangerously close to Tony's face. 

"You're a good man Tony." She reached into the cupboard and grabbed a broom. "Just a little lost." 

Tony stirred slightly as she swept up the glass and put it in the bin. She looked in the cupboard and grabbed some towels, she draped the long one over Tony's sleeping body and rolled up the other as a pillow. 

"Sleep well Big Hutch." She smiled as the stubble on his face contorted into a smile. She stood up and wrote a note for Tony. 

"Did it go well?" Diane asked as Natasha walked outside. 

"He's too drunk right now." Natasha smiled. "We'll find out tomorrow." 

The next morning Tony woke up in pain, he looked up and winced in pain as he saw the lights on. 

"Ah." He groaned at the pain in his head. He stood up and walked to the cabinet to get some painkillers. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as the pain began to subside. 

"What happened last night." He said, he scrunched his eyes, trying to get used to the light. "God…" 

After a few minutes his eyes adjusted and he saw the note on the side. He grabbed it and read it through squinted eyes. 

"Tony, it's been a long time and you'll be really surprised to see me." The note read and Tony just continued, confused. "Meet me on the Village Wall tonight at 8. N." 

He stared for a long minute at the letter N. But he couldn't quite figure out who it might be. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8.30am. Time for work. 

He turned to his workstation and frowned, he felt heavy, drained. He walked out to the bar and looked around. No one was there so he grabbed a glass and poured a whiskey. He downed it in one and let out a gasp, the bitter liquid burning his throat. 

"Oh hey Tony." Nancy said as she entered. She stopped short when she saw the glass in his hand. "What's that?"

"Just had some water before work." He said, quickly beginning to walk away. 

"In a whiskey glass?" She frowned. 

"It was the only one I could find." He sighed. 

"Look at this mess!" She shouted. "Didn't you get the cleaner in?" 

"I never had a chance!" He shouted back. 

"Fine! I'll put a notice tonight for someone." She grimaced at the state of the place. "We can't open like this, go home." 

"Right…" Tony undid his uniform and put his jacket on. "Wait a second…" 

"What's up?" She said as typed on her laptop. 

"I got a note from someone called N this morning." He explained and Nancy sighed. 

"Weird." She said, not looking up. 

"N for Nancy perhaps?" He said, closing her laptop. 

"Don't you think I've got better things to do than send you little notes?" She pondered, resting her head on her hands. 

"Well who else could it be?" Tony asked himself, scratching his head. 

"You'll just have to find out." She replied, opening her laptop again. 

"They want me to meet them on the village wall at 8." Tony winced. 

"Well, ask yourself this." She looked up for a moment. "How risky is it to find out?" 

Tony thought to himself for a moment and reached for his bag. 

"I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight." He left The Hutch and Nancy smiled. She continued to type as the door opened. "Back already?" She laughed. 

"Hey." A voice said. "I heard you were hiring?" 

Later that night Tony put on a fresh pair of clothes and stared in the mirror. He frowned at the mirror as he noticed his stubble was getting out of control. 

"Here we go." He sighed as he put his jacket on. He left the house and headed for the village wall, stopping when he saw a blonde woman facing away from him. 

He walked towards her and stopped suddenly. The voice from last night, it was so familiar… 

"Diane?" He frowned as he choked out. She uncrossed her arms and turned, looking Tony in the eye. 

"Hello Tony…" The two stared at each other for a painful moment before Tony spoke. 

"But… How?" He choked. 

"I only got a year in prison." She sighed. "I was out before I knew it." 

"But dad killed you…" He was confused, unable to process it. 

"Edward didn't even visit me." She folded her arms again and sat on a nearby bench. "No one did." 

"Well you did assault Maxine." He said, teary eyed. "We lost the baby." 

"Then who's the kid that I always see Maxine with?" She asked. 

"We tried again." He explained. "We had twins." 

"Again?" She laughed. "First Ant and Rose and now…" 

"Brian and Kirk." Tony touched her hand and she smiled. 

"How are they?" She asked and she instinctively stroked his knuckles.

"Kirk didn't make it, but Brian's almost 3 now." He frowned.

"It's been that long already…" She sighed. 

"Your name doesn't begin with an N, why did you write that note?" He asked, smiling softly. 

"I didn't, that'd be my friend." She said. "You know her." 

"N…" Tony thought to himself for a minute. "I know so many people whose names start with N." 

"How about Natasha?" A voice said behind him. 

"Natasha…" Tony turned and his heart stopped for a moment. 

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked. 

"Was that you who put the towel under my head?" He responded, slouching. 

"It was, I was really worried about you." She leaned against the wall and Tony shook his head. 

"But you died…" He griped. "Twenty seven years ago." 

"Yeah." She sighed. "We let you all believe that." 

"We?" Tony quickly responded. 

"After the overdose, my dad asked the doctors to tell you all I was dead." She frowned as she looked out over the village. 

"That's a bit cruel." He gasped. "Kurt was destroyed." 

"But Rob and Dermot were awful." She continued, looking around. "Dad did it so we could all be safe." 

"That at least explains why Greg was so eager to leave straight after." He frowned. "But why come back now?" 

"Kurt." She frowned. "I heard about his unjustified arrest and I couldn't stand by." 

"But there's nothing we can do." Tony frowned. 

"There is!" Natasha sighed. "Remember a woman in sunglasses at the trial?" 

"Yeah, she seemed to stare quite fiercely." Tony sighed. 

"Well…" She pulled out the glasses and put them on. 

"You were there?" Tony gasped. 

"And I saw everything, Rafael set him up!" Natasha shouted. 

"But how?" Tony pleaded. 

"Francine Dubois, Annalise's sister." She began. "Ruth, Mandy." 

"All people with a grudge." He looked at her. 

"And Francine's video just happened to cut out before Darren fought back." Natasha explained. Tony stood up. 

"Then I'm gonna find Francine." Tony stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna get that tape back." 

Meanwhile at The Hutch, Nancy smiled at the man and woman across from her. 

"Excellent first day, I think we can take you both on." Nancy said with glee. 

"Thank you!" The woman clapped. 

"It'll be good to reconnect with the old gang." The man smiled. 

"James Bolton and Madeline Parker." Nancy wrote. "Great to have you on board."


	3. The Logical Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants answers, leading to an unbelievable result

Tony's fists clenched the whites of his knuckles protruded. His forehead turned red and a vein began to appear. 

"No…" He stopped and raised his hand, pointing a finger. "I want you to tell me what the hell was going through your head." 

"Tony, we can't do this now." Natasha's face dropped. 

"This needs to happen." Tony growled. 

"I don't wanna fight you Tony." She said, worried. 

"Well you should have thought about that before you faked your death." Tony's face turned from anger to pain. 

"I didn't have a choice." She sighed. Diane sat quietly, she knew his wrath all too well. 

"Do you know what we suffered all those years." Tony screamed as he turned and punched the wall. The skin on his knuckles shredded and blood poured out. 

"Tony please, if I knew…" Natasha tried to speak. 

"Knew what?" He shouted back. "Knew Kurt was arrested for attempted murder?" 

"Murder…" She gasped. 

"He tried to kill Rob Hawthorn out of sheer guilt." He balled a fist and pointed again. "All because you pretended to die." 

"How could I know?" She choked out. 

"We spent two full decades apart because of you." Tony panted with rage as he gritted his teeth. "He faked his death and ran away." 

"Tony…" She frowned and stepped back. 

"I lost the love of my life." Tony sobbed, the anger turning to pain. Diane winced at the sentence. "And I only just got him back." 

Natasha stared at the anguish in Tony's eyes. He looked at her again and his face seemed to change. 

"We lost twenty years…" Tony straightened up, looking in Natasha's eyes. "And it's all your fault." He turned and began to walk away. 

"Tony please…" Natasha said but Tony just screamed. 

"Stay away from me!" He punched the wall again, gravel and dirt piercing the bare flesh. 

"Tony, ya hand." Diane shouted, but Tony just walked. 

"I'm going to find Francine." He snarled. "I don't wanna hear from either of you." 

"We need you to free Kurt." Natasha said. 

"I don't care." Tony screamed. "I'll get the tape, free him myself." 

"It won't be possible." Diane said, sadly. 

"It will be." Tony stared at her again. "We've saved each other so many times it's second nature now." 

Natasha and Diane stared at each other as Tony stumbled toward the steps. 

"He'll be back." Natasha sighed. 

"He has to be." Diane replied, worried. 

Tony stomped through the village, desperately searching for Francine. He was surprised to find her in The Hutch, enjoying a meal. 

"You." He said, sitting opposite her. 

"I thought you weren't working today." 

"We're not meant to even be open." Tony shouted to the back. "It's 9pm!"

"Sorry Tony, just giving some new staff a trial." Nancy shouted back. Tony ignored it. 

"You and I need to have a chat." He said. 

"About?" She asked, sipping her coffee. 

"You, cutting the video from the court case." He snarled. 

"I did no such thing." She closed her eyes. 

"Don't lie to me Dubois." He narrowed his eyes. "Outside. Now." 

"What?" She gasped and Tony grabbed her arm, dragging her outside. "Get off me you freak." 

"Not until you tell me the truth." He shouted. 

"There's nothing to tell!" She shouted back. Tony came to his senses and let go of her arm. 

"You cut the video didn't you." He said. 

"No!" She gasped. 

"Then show me the video, on your phone." He said, angrily. 

"Fine." She cried out. "Just leave me alone." She pulled out her phone and played the video, showing clearly that Kurt didn't push Darren in front of the bus, and there was plenty of time for him to get out of the way. 

"I knew it!" Tony shouted. He snatched the phone and smiled a dark smile. 

"No!" Francine shouted as she slapped the phone out of Tony's hand. 

"Why?" He gasped as the phone hit the floor and shattered. 

"I can't let you take that video." She whimpered. 

"Why not?" He asked and she stopped, cornered. 

"Rafael…" She sighed. "He'd kill me." 

"I was so close to freeing him." Tony cried as he fell to his knees. 

"Tony, you have to accept he's gone." Francine kneeled beside him. 

"But he's all I have." Tony began to cry silently. Francine thought deeply to herself for a moment. 

"He didn't mean to hurt Annalise, did he?" She asked, sitting down. 

"He didn't do it, she only died because of his psychopath boss." Tony sighed. 

"Tony, can you look me in the eye and tell me he's a good person?" Francine asked. 

"He is." Tony looked at her. "He's the sweetest, most caring man I know. I can't be without him anymore." 

"Maybe you don't have to be." She sighed, she grabbed the phone and popped out the sim tray. "The video is on here." 

"You mean it?" Tony's face lit up. 

"I do, just don't let Rafael know." She sighed. 

He put the sim in his phone and watched the video, he saw Darren charge and Kurt push him back. 

"This is it, the proof I need that Kurt wasn't responsible." Tony cried. 

"Promise me you'll live a good life." Francine smiled. "Full of love and adventure. For Annalise." 

"I promise." Tony stood up and hugged her tight. "Kurt will never forget what you did for him." 

Francine nodded and walked away, she seemed content. Annalise was gone, but in death she saved someone else. 

Tony was delighted when DS Cohen accepted the sim card and he waited with renewed vigour as she nodded to her colleague. 

A few days later, Tony gathered the kids in the living room. 

"We're gonna go see your daddy." Tony smiled. 

"The scary place." Brian screamed and Ant hugged him. 

"Is that a good idea?" Rose asked. She was so intelligent now. 

"Trust me, it's worth it." He said and he knelt down. He hugged them all and they bundled into the car. He needed a people carrier now because there just weren't enough seats. 

"Can I sit in the front?" Ant begged. 

"Only until we get there, someone needs the seat." Tony smiled. They drove to the prison and Tony took a deep breath. 

He stepped out and looked at the gates, he rubbed the bandage on his hand and smiled as the gate opened, a guard waved at the prisoner who exited the gate. 

"Kurt…" Tony smiled brightly and let out a huge breath. 

"Tony…" Kurt smiled back. Kurt dropped his cases and began to run. Tony began to run too. Kurt grabbed Tony and lifted him off the ground, spinning him around. 

"You're finally free." Tony cried loudly and they hugged tightly. 

"I couldn't bear another minute away from you." Kurt pressed his forehead to Tony's. 

"Never go away again." Tony lifted his head and kissed Kurt deeply, the kids hiding their eyes. 

"Ew!" They all shouted in unison and Tony chuckled. 

"Welcome home, soulmate." Tony sobbed as he held Kurt's face. "I love you so much."


	4. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's free, but his mind isn't

"Huh…" Tony frowned as he got back in the car. "Maxine's not picking up." 

"I wouldn't worry." Kurt smiled. "Probably just busy." 

"You know." Tony leant back, smiling as they drove along the highway. "Everything's pretty perfect right now." 

"It really is, isn't it." Kurt rested his hand on Tony's leg and they turned on the radio. 

"This song." Tony smiled over to him. "Very poignant right now." 

He turned up the radio and Kurt's version of Crazier blasted through the car. 

"I recorded this for you, you know?" Kurt sighed as the melody filled the car. 

"You remember?" Tony internally glowed at the idea. Kurt's memory was restoring itself more everyday. 

"How could I forget you?" Kurt grinned. "There's something I've wanted to do for a year now." 

"What's that?" Tony asked. 

"Watch." Kurt reached into the glove box and pulled out a bag of his stuff, he shuffled past his wallet and keys until he found a ring. 

"My husband…" Tony said with a smile. 

"To the end." Kurt slipped the ring back on, smiling as he finally felt complete again. Brian clapped in the back and Dee Dee tickled his chin. He burped and spit up. 

"Guess we better find a place to stop." Tony sighed as Brian began to cry loudly. They turned into the nearest exit and Kurt smiled. 

"Want me to clean him?" He asked. 

"Take the kids in for a McDonald's, I'll clean him and meet you in there." Tony smiled as he lifted Brian out and walked to the restroom. 

"Come on then kids." He smiled as they scrambled to grab his hand. "Let's go." 

Hours passed as Tony returned and they sat down to lunch. Tony didn't eat much as he just stared across at his loving husband. The kids messily ate. 

"Seems redundant now cleaning him up." Kurt laughed as Brian was covered in crumbs and sauce. 

"Back to the bathroom we go." Tony smiled, he led Brian out as Kurt cleared the table and took the kids to the car. 

"Daddy?" Dee Dee asked as he strapped her in. 

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. 

"I missed you." She said, a slight frown forming. 

"Well I can promise you now sweetheart, I'm never going away again." He closed the door and waited for Tony, who strapped in Brian and climbed in. 

"Ready to go home beloved?" He smiled. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kurt replied. The drive home felt smooth, Kurt opened the window and let the cool air billow through his dark quiff. Freedom felt so good to him. 

The two arrived home and the kids raced upstairs, Tony and Kurt sat opposite each other. 

"You know Tony, I learned a song for you." Kurt smiled. 

"To think it's been a year since you last sang to me." Tony sighed. Kurt pulled out the guitar and turned back to him. 

"You'll never have to wait again." He looked at Tony through glinting eyes and began. 

"When the darkness leaves you lonely, or the world tries to push you away." Kurt sang smoothly and Tony watched lovingly. "When your sky is looking troubled, you can count on me cause I'm gonna stay." 

"Put your worries in my pocket, I got a key so we can lock it, I swear that I won't let them escape." He stopped for a split second to look at Tony. Love overtaking him as he started the chorus. 

"Love, it's always worth it. Love, everyone deserves it. It's the friend that holds your hand." Kurt stared into Tony's eyes, but played perfectly. "When nobody understands. Love, it wants to heal you, love. And see the real you, but you have to open up, when you need a little love."

"If there's something you're in need of, you only have to let me know." Kurt continued and Tony just let the lyrics hit him, closing his eyes. "I've got a shoulder you can lean on, and I'm always right up the road." 

"Put your fears in my pocket, I've got a key so we can lock it. You know I won't let them escape…" Kurt picked up and Tony threw his head back, smiling brightly. 

"Love, it's always worth it. Love, everyone deserves it. It's the friend that holds your hand." Kurt smiled too, but Tony didn't notice. "When nobody understands. Love, it wants to heal you, love. And see the real you, but you have to open up, when you need a little love."

"Every night when your heart is praying for peace. From the noise in your head." Kurt frowned a little as he stumbled slightly but continued. "There's a light that is yours to keep… That's brighter than all the rest." 

"Love, it's always worth it. Love, everyone deserves it. It's the friend that holds your hand, when nobody understands." He began to play different notes, testing his abilities. "Love, it wants to heal you. Love, and see the real you. But you have to open up…" 

"When you need a little love." Kurt slowed down. "When you need a little… Love…"

"That was beautiful." Tony sighed as he opened his eyes. He stared at Kurt who looked back, the pair locked eyes and stared for a moment before they were interrupted by a piercing scream. 

"Dad! Ant said I have a smelly forehead." Dee Dee screeched from upstairs. 

"I better go put them to bed, why don't you make some drinks." Tony smiled. He climbed the stairs and Kurt winced at a pain in his head. He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. 

The two spent the night in each other's arms, content, complete. Tony soon drifted to sleep in Kurt's arms. He shook him gently and the two climbed up to bed. 

"Goodnight beloved." Kurt smiled as he kissed Tony's forehead. Their first night back together, all was perfect. Kurt wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him in, cuddling him tight. 

Throughout the night, Kurt stirred in his sleep, memories coming to him left and right. His eyes darted open and he reached into the wardrobe. Tony woke up and found Kurt slipping his suit on. 

"Kurt?" Tony wearily sighed. Kurt didn't respond and slipped out of the house. Tony groaned and fell back asleep. 

Kurt wandered for hours and stopped dead outside a door. He touched the handle and gasped. 

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself. He looked at the sky and saw the sun was beginning to rise. He shrugged and walked home, but maybe if he'd opened the door… 

"Mmm." Groaned a woman's voice through bound tape. 

"Shut it." A strangely familiar voice shouted. A hand reached over and caressed a soft, leather bound journal. 

Knuckles dragged across the title on the front and the man smiled brightly. 

"I've waited years for revenge." The man said as he tapped the tip of the knife against the woman's face. Her eyes widened. 

"Dr Brian Edward Hutchinson." The man began to read. "A journal of a life well lived." 

"You sure taught me a lot Mr Hutchinson." The man placed a list on the wall and taped it up. It was a list of names. The man crossed the top one off and stepped back towards the woman. 

"Still, I have a long way to go before I'm content." He grinned brightly as he stepped towards her. "One down, many more to go." 

"Goodnight, Maxine Minniver." He grinned brightly as pulled the night out again, advancing slowly.


	5. The Ones Who Gave Me My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt walked out again, can Tony forgive him, finally?

Kurt returned home that morning feeling weird, why did he wake up outside? He stepped through the door only to be confronted by Tony. 

"Where were you?" He shouted. 

"I just went for a walk!" Kurt shouted back. 

"At five in the morning?" Tony replied. 

"I needed it." Kurt sighed. "I always screw up." 

"Not always." Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "Just don't run off again, okay?" 

"I promise." Kurt said. Tony walked towards the door and stopped. 

"I hope so." He sighed as he left. Kurt sat and rubbed his face. He pulled out his phone and made a call. 

"Hey Nance." Tony smiled as he walked into The Hutch. 

"Good to see you." She smiled. 

"So, the recruits?" He asked her and she smiled. 

"Jambo!" Tony grinned brightly as he walked out of the backroom. 

"Good to see you Tone!" He shouted as he went in for a hug. 

"So he's the new barman?" Tony asked with delight. 

"He is indeed." Nancy smiled. 

"Don't forget me." Maddie said, popping up. 

"No way." Tony panted with happiness. "The old gang…" He remembered Natasha. "Most of them anyway." 

"How's Kurt?" Nancy asked as she got to work. 

"Same as always, recovering." Tony sighed. 

"You don't seem too happy about that." Nancy quizzed. 

"It's good, he just disappeared last night." Tony frowned. 

"That's worrying, but he's back right?" She replied. 

"Yeah…" He looked down. "I guess I'm not over him choosing the singing over me." 

"All trivial now Tony." She leaned against the bar. "He's home now." 

"That's true…" Tony started but he was interrupted by Nancy's phone ringing. 

"Yep, okay, see you in a moment." She said. "Gotta rush out for a moment." She quickly ran out and Tony looked at his new colleagues. 

"Weird." He laughed, he threw a towel over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Nancy walked over to the folly where Kurt was waiting. 

"Kurt!" Nancy smiled. 

"I need your help with something." Kurt sighed and he pointed to the benches. 

"What's up?" She asked him and Kurt frowned. 

"Tony's been a bit off since I came home." Kurt looked at her. "And I remember we had a big fight about eighteen months ago." 

"Regarding you running away." Nancy said coldly. 

"I didn't have a choice." He sighed. "But that doesn't matter now." 

"So what can I do?" She asked. 

"Can I set up a small… concert I guess?" He asked her. "To make it up to him, to show him he's enough, he always was." 

"I can do that." She smiled. "Be there for five, we'll make it happen." 

The two shook hands and parted, Nancy cleaning The Hutch and keeping Tony busy. 

Kurt walked through the village for the rest of the day, spreading the word. 

He entered The Hutch at five o'clock and smiled at Nancy. 

"He doesn't know I'm here, right?" Kurt asked. 

"Not a clue, set up over there." Nancy said as she watched the kitchen door.

Kurt set up his equipment at the side of The Hutch as Maddie and Jambo served the customers and Tony slaved away in the kitchen. 

Kurt looked around the room, Juliet was sitting opposite Sid and Peri, chatting away. Mercedes and Sylver were at their own table, messing with the layout. 

James sat nearby, alone sipping a coffee. Diane sat at the back with Ant, Rose, Brian and Dee Dee. Kurt sighed as he saw her. 

He pulled his guitar and sat behind the microphone. He sighed deeply as he spoke softly into the microphone. 

"Could Tony come out for a moment?" He asked. Tony came out and rested against the bar, his eyes drifted to the whiskey for a moment but he sighed. 

"He's worth it." He said to himself as he set on a stool. 

"This one is dedicated to the man who stood by me." Kurt sighed. "Even when I was a complete ass." 

Nancy and Tony looked at each other and smiled. Maybe he was finally recovering. 

"Finally, I've been waiting for this moment. For you to see the real me." Kurt sang softly and Tony watched. The customer chatter ceased completely. 

"It's been an illusion." Kurt closed his eyes to fight away the tears. "But I never meant to fool you, I got caught up in a fantasy." 

Tony frowned as he realised Kurt remembered the X Factor, their fight. 

"I'm just a man, with a dream that got the best of me." He sang with gusto without opening his eyes. "In a world that believes fame is everything. Got out of touch, with the ones who gave me my wings to fly." 

"People say that the world is like a stage… Guess I confused the roles I play." A tear rolled down his face. "I've been away from home for so long. That I… I almost forgot where I belong." 

"I'm just a man, with a dream that got the best of me." He cried audibly as he sang. "In a world that believes fame is everything. I'm out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly…" 

Maddie stopped for a moment and leant beside Tony, Jambo soon joined her and they listened intently. 

"It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life. It's so hard to live with regrets, but I promise I will try. To be a better me, from now on." He choked out, his emotions visible. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do you wrong. I'm just a man with a dream that got the best of me. In a world that believes fame is everything." He struggled to finish. "Got out of touch with the ones who gave me my wings to fly." 

Tony rushed over to him as he broke down, he remembered, but at what cost? Tony grabbed his hand and held him close as he pressed his lips to the microphone. 

"You gave me my wings, to fly. I'm just a man." He finished the song and the crowds clapped. Tony held him tightly as he cried. 

"You didn't have to do this Kurt." Tony said, holding him tightly. 

"Yes I did, I know how much I hurt you." He said, teary eyed. 

"We're past that now." Tony bent down to one knee and looked at him. "We're married. Happy." 

"So does that mean-" Kurt started but he was cut off. 

"I forgive you." Tony said with a sob. "Just never leave again, please." 

"Never again." Kurt promised. "Never."


	6. Date With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell does Kurt keep going!

Tony woke up the next morning with a pain in his stomach. Something felt off, almost like someone was missing. He quickly turned over and realised Kurt wasn't in bed. 

"He's gone again…" Tony sighed to himself as he rushed downstairs, not even getting dressed. 

"Hello Daddy." Dee Dee said, not looking up from her cereal. 

"Is Kurt around?" Tony asked her and she shook her head. 

"Daddy Kurt hasn't been around all day." She said softly as she ate. 

"Okay, well be a good girl and eat up." Tony walked into the kitchen. "Where the hell are you?" 

An hour passed before the door opened and Kurt walked in holding a bag, he froze when he saw Tony staring. 

"Tony…" He shouted. "Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"Not today no, what have you got there?" Tony said, staring at the bag. 

"Oh this…" Kurt tried to think quickly. "New guitar strings." 

"Bit small for strings." Tony sipped his drink but Kurt didn't falter. 

"It is…" Kurt walked towards the stairs. "Don't worry about it." He walked up the stairs and Tony sighed. He texted Celeste to come over for coffee as Kurt walked into the bedroom. 

"It's nothing." Kurt sighed as he downed some pills. "Not infectious, dangerous or bad… Nothing to worry about." 

He sighed and put the pills in a safe space. He walked downstairs and looked at Tony and his face dropped. This wasn't something he could discuss with him in his current state. 

"I'm gonna head out for a bit okay?" Kurt smiled and Tony just watched as he left. As soon as Kurt was outside he leaned on the nearby tree and pressed his hands to his head. 

"I can't do this to him…" Kurt cried. "Not again." He walked down the steps. Inside Tony made some coffees and sat on the sofa. 

Soon after a knock on the door came and Tony opened it, he gestured for Celeste to sit down. 

"Hey." He smiled at her as she took a sip. 

"What's up big man?" She asked, smiling softly. 

"Things feel really different lately." Tony tapped his mug. "Kurt's been home from prison for three days now and every night he's disappeared." 

"What does he say when he goes?" She asked him and he sighed. 

"He always deflects, this morning he came home with a bag." He thought deeply for a moment. "He just lied and said it was guitar strings." 

"And how can you tell it's not?" She asked. 

"The bag was too small." Tony cried but Celeste slapped him. 

"You're being paranoid!" She shouted. "You need to get a grip!" 

"So he's not hiding something?" Tony asked, rubbing his face.

"I doubt it, after all these years." She raised an eyebrow. 

"But how can I be sure?" He pleaded and she sighed. 

"Alright…" She thought for a moment. "Next time he sneaks out, follow him." She smiled. 

"How do I do that?" He sipped his coffee and she gave him a devious smile.

"He sneaks out in the night yeah?" She explained as she set back. 

"Yeah?" He said. "Usually about two or three in the morning." 

"So pretend to be asleep." She smirked. "Then when he leaves, you slip out and you follow him." 

Tony smiled at her and they chatted for a while longer, she soon got up to leave. 

"Lemme know yeah?" She waved as she left the house. She descended the stairs and rounded a corner. 

"Psst." A voice whispered from the shadows. 

"Huh?" Celeste turned on her heel but she couldn't see anyone. 

"Over here!" The voice shouted and Celeste turned again, but still no one. 

"One more try." Celeste turned again and screamed as a man jumped on her, pinning her down. 

"Get off me!" She shouted. 

"You've got a meeting with a young lady named Maxine." The man smiled. 

"Maxine…" Celeste's eyes widened as a needle disappeared into her neck, and she passed out. 

Later that day Celeste woke up, hanging by arms next to a pale white figure. She focused her eyed and let out an ear piercing scream. 

"Maxine…" She gasped, puking all over the floor when she saw the gaping hole in the neck. 

Maxine's face was contorted into pure terror and her eyes seemed hollow, afraid. Skin pale from complete blood loss. Celeste looked on in horror… Was she next? 

Meanwhile Tony laid in bed, perfectly still. Kurt lay next to him and soon drifted to sleep. Tony stayed awake for a few hours but Kurt didn't stir, Tony soon fell asleep. 

He woke up four hours later and turned, Kurt was gone. He jumped out of bed and raced outside, but it was too late. Kurt was long gone… 

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Celeste stared forward in fear as the man returned to the journal. 

"Celeste Faroe, wife of my daughter and a close friend of Kunibert Hutchinson-Benson…" He read as he caressed his weapons. 

Celeste whimpered at the name. The man turned a page on the journal and smiled. 

"Fearful of electricity and loneliness." He pulled out a car battery and two crocodile clips. "Let's have some fun." 

Celeste screamed with terror as he connected the clips to her shoulders and turned. He walked back to the journal. 

"How long can a person survive in this condition?" He winced at the journal and looked up. "Whoops…" 

Celeste's fried body hung from the chains and the man grimaced. 

"That didn't go to plan." He sighed. 

Outside, Kurt reached the warehouse door and stopped again. He stared at the door but couldn't bring himself to lift his arm. 

He shook his head and returned home. He could never remember what exactly caused him to leave the house, but that warehouse… What was in that warehouse? 

He sighed as he walked into the house and let out a gasp of surprise when he entered. Tony was sitting with his legs crossed and his fingers tented. He glared at Kurt. 

"You've got some explaining to do."


	7. Flashbacks and Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for answers

"Tony…" Kurt looked at him and began to sweat. 

"Where have you been this time?" Tony asked with anger. 

"I told you, nowhere." Kurt gulped but Tony exploded with anger. 

"You don't get to lie to me anymore!" He screamed as he walked over to Kurt, pointing a finger in his face. 

"I'm telling you it's nothing!" Kurt snapped back and Tony growled. 

"Always lying aren't you Benson." Tony growled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt gasped. 

"You lied about the scam, about Eoin." Tony panted. "About your whereabouts." 

"I had no choice." Kurt panted as a drop of blood fell from his ear. He wiped it away before Tony could notice. 

"Always the same excuse." Tony spat. Ant, Rose and Dee Dee gathered at the top of the stairs and listened. Brian didn't join them. 

"Tony, I mean it, this is too big for any of us." Kurt cried. 

"Then just tell me." Tony begged. The kids watched them argue with panic stricken faces. 

"When I was in prison." Kurt sighed. "My therapist told me of a warehouse. For some reason I go there every night." 

"Why?" Tony said with an angered expression. 

"I don't know!" Kurt shouted. 

"Then we'll go there ourselves and find out." Tony shouted. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out the door. 

"Tony, please stop." Kurt begged. "We don't know what's waiting for us." 

"Well we're gonna find out." Tony said, staring into Kurt's eyes. "Now walk." 

"Tony?" Came Diane's feeble voice nearby. 

"And here she is." He turned. 

"I see Kurt's back to normal." She smiled. 

"If you can call it that." He turned to her. "You can have the kids tomorrow." He waited til she walked away and turned back to Kurt. 

"Move." He pushed Kurt who began to walk towards the warehouse. They soon arrived on the outskirts of Chester, to a dank old building. 

"This is it." Kurt frowned. 

"Well open it then!" Tony shouted. Kurt tried to reach his hand up to grab the handle and gasped. 

"I can't." Kurt gasped. 

"Oh for god sake." Tony moaned. He pushed the door open and doubled back at the smell. "What the hell do you do in here?" He choked. 

"I've never actually been inside." Kurt retorted and Tony began to walk in. He stopped dead when he saw the two meat hooks in the back. 

"Then what's that?" Tony plugged his nose and stepped forward. As soon as the light hit the hooks, he nearly vomited. 

"What the…" Kurt started. 

"Hell…" Tony finished. "You killed Maxine and Celeste?" 

"No!" Kurt gasped in horror as he saw the mangled and charred corpses in front on him. 

"You…" Tony turned on him. 

"Tony…" Kurt stepped back and collided with the podium holding the journal. Tony seethed when he read the front. 

"Edward Hutchinson?" He screamed and he punched Kurt in the face. "This is what everything has been about." Tony began to sweat as anger overtook him. 

"This wasn't me." Kurt pleaded. "You have to believe me." 

"But you were here every single day." Tony spat. "You should've known." 

"I. Never. Entered." Kurt said, punctuating every word. 

"Whatever, just…" Tony sighed as he took off his ring and threw it at him. "Stay away from my family." 

Tony stormed out the warehouse and blood ran from Kurt's ear again. He looked at the journal and saw the page it was bookmarked to. 

"On the eve of Brian Hutchinson-Benson's birthday." He read. "Head to Price Slice and catch Tony and Diane at the exchange." 

Kurt's heart beat faster as be continued to read. 

"Should all have gone to plan." He turned the page. "Tony will have left Kurt and would be inside buying alcohol." 

"That's where you will claim your final victim." Kurt closed the book and his heart sped up, everyone be cared about was in trouble. 

He took out through Chester as fast as he could. 

"Oi. Slow down." A woman shouted as Kurt slammed into her. 

"I'm sorry." He shouted. He continued to run through the village and pulled out his phone. One stop before he saved them. 

"Kurt." Natasha said down the phone "How can I help?" 

"You…" He panted through short breath. "Need to come to Price Slice." He stopped for a moment. 

"Why?" She shouted. "Slow down." 

"Someone is planning to murder Tony tomorrow." Kurt screamed. Natasha hung up and Kurt gasped. 

He raced through the village and pounded on Tony's door. 

"The hell do you want?" Tony slurred as he opened the door. 

"Please, whatever you do, don't go to Price Slice tomorrow." Kurt pleaded. 

"Course I'm going." Tony giggled. "Gotta drop off Alvin, Simon and Theodore." 

"Ant, Rose and Dee Dee." Kurt said, grabbing him. "Are you drunk?" 

"Why not, my husband is a serial killer." Tony laughed before slamming the door. 

Kurt sat on the steps and sighed under his breath, tomorrow Tony died… Unless Kurt and Natasha could stop it. 

The next morning Kurt paced back and forth near Dee Valley Law, until Natasha tapped his shoulder. 

"So what's the issue?" She asked. 

"We found a journal, from a man who has already killed Maxine and Celeste." Kurt panted and Natasha grabbed him. 

"Hey, go on." Natasha said, she stared into his eyes. 

"At 3pm today…" Kurt looked at the clock, 2.30. "The killer is going to claim their final victim…" 

"Oh god." Natasha looked at the time. "Let's hide out inside." 

Natasha and Kurt headed inside and pretended to look at things on the shelves. Natasha donned her sun hat and Kurt slipped on a cap. They examined the shelves until Tony and Diane walked in. 

"So you'll take them until tomorrow?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah, but be careful okay?" Diane said as she gathered them. 

"Yeah, can't do much worse than marrying a serial killer." Tony laughed. Kurt shuddered the words. 

"Okay well I'll see you in two days." Diane smiled. She walked to the door but jumped back in shock when a foot collided with the door. 

"Ah!" She screamed as the glass smashed in her face. She fell to the floor, blood pouring out as the kids screamed. 

"Hello Tony Hutchinson." The man smiled as he turned. 

"Rafael!" He gasped. 

"I should've known it was you." Kurt said, spinning. 

"Benson." He laughed. "Finally." 

"What do you want from us?" Kurt shouted as Tony held the kids and Diane bled on the floor. 

"I want my money." Rafael smirked. "A little revenge too." 

"For what?" Kurt gasped. 

"For you ripping me off." He groaned. 

"What…" Kurt frowned. 

"Don't you remember me?" Rafael gasped. 

"No…" 

"They call me Dan Marquee." Rafael pulled out a gun and picked the barrel. "Better known as…" 

Kurt turned white. 

"Slim Scran Dan…"


	8. A Second Can Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim Scran Dan is back, and Kurt has some news

"Slim Scran." Kurt uttered and Dan turned to Diane who was screaming on the ground. 

"Aww sweetheart." He patted her head. "Lemme put you out of your misery." 

"Please." Diane squeaked as she looked at Tony, the shock turned to horror as she realised, there was no way out. 

"Goodnight Diane." He squeezed the trigger and Diane's head exploded, brain matter and skull fragments spraying all over the shop. 

"Mommy!" Dee Dee screamed. 

"Quiet the brat or she's next." Dan shouted. 

"Dee Dee." Tony knelt down. "Just stay quiet and look away." 

"Mommy…" She whimpered. 

"Don't look at mommy." Tony assured her. "Just sit behind the counter and let daddy handle this."

Dee Dee and Rose rushed behind the counter and Ant hid in the sweet aisle. Leaving Tony, Kurt, Natasha and Dan to face off. 

"So you killed Diane." Kurt spat. 

"And." Dan laughed. 

"You got what you want." Kurt cried. "One final victim." 

"You think I'm done?" Dan laughed. 

"I have to make you truly suffer." Dan smiled, turning his attention to Natasha. "Hello, gorgeous." 

"In your dreams." Natasha scoffed and Dan turned red. 

"No one refuses me." He screamed. He looked around the shop and sighed. He couldn't really move from the exit otherwise they'd all run. 

"Come on Dan, is this worth it?" Tony asked. 

"Kurt has to lose something important to him." Dan smiled. He looked around the shop. "Six of you…" He popped the chambers on his pistol. 

"No…" Kurt gasped. 

"One bullet." Dan laughed as he stepped over to Tony. 

"Say goodbye Anthony Hutchinson." He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. 

"Lucky you." He smirked. He spun the barrel and fired the gun at Natasha. But again, empty. 

"Just take me." Kurt said, stepping up. Tony noticed the blood from his ear. 

"Kurt, no." Tony shouted. 

"Let me do this." Kurt sighed. "I don't have a lot of time anyway." 

"Kurt…" Tears flooded Tony's eyes. Dan spun the barrel and placed it at Kurt's head. 

"Kunibert Benson." He teased the trigger. "Goodbye." 

He squeezed the trigger and Kurt screamed, but nothing. Another empty barrel. Dan stamped his feet. 

"Fine." He looked down the sweet aisle. "I know who comes next." He rushed over and dragged Ant, kicking and screaming to the entrance. 

"No!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"You wanna save him." Dan growled. 

"Obviously!" Tony growled.

"Clock tower." He spat. "Eight o'clock." 

"What?" Kurt gasped. 

"And you better come alone." Dan rushed out and Kurt grabbed Tony, who was weak at the knees. 

"Tony, stay with me." Kurt grabbed him and shook him. 

"Ant." Tony choked out. 

"We're going to save him." Kurt assured him. He called in DS Cohen to take care of Diane and Dee Dee and Rose were taken to protective custody. 

They chose not to tell her about the clock tower. Better not to risk Ant's life anymore. 

Meanwhile at the tower, Dan stood at the top of the clock tower, the wind bellowing through his and Ant's hair as he tied him to the spire. 

"Now when your dad gets here, do me a favour and shut up." He grabbed a machete from his bag and knelt by Ant. 

"You know what happens to little squeakers?" He said as he brandished the machete. 

"No sir…" Ant shook his head and Dan laughed, he swung the blade with force, the tip stopping just in front of Ant. Ant let out a heart wrenching cry and Dan laughed. 

"You better hope Tony and Kurt comply." He grinned, he pulled a second machete out and used them to sharpen each other. 

Time passed slowly as Ant stared at Dan, who stared out over Chester. The sun began to set. 

"I don't mean to be evil." Dan said sitting opposite him. "But when men like Kurt get away with robbing me…" 

He stood up and stomped around the tower. He didn't notice when the wooden floor opened and Kurt and Tony stepped through. 

"Dan!" Tony shouted and he leapt forward. Dan dodged and Tony slid over the side, hanging off the tower by his bare fingers. 

"No!" Kurt shouted at Dan growled. 

"Stupid mistake." Dan spat and Kurt watched as he lifted the machetes in an x shape. 

Time seemed to stop as Kurt watched the machetes seperate. He made eye contact with Ant as the machetes collided. 

"No!" Kurt's screams echoed through the village as Ant's body was sliced into 4 even pieces. He fell to his knees, his son dead before him. Dan turned and faced Tony. 

"Four fingers, one chop and you plummet." Dan smiled. 

"Dan." Kurt shouted. 

"What?" Dan yelled. 

"Leave him…" Kurt teared up as Dan faced him. "I'm dying anyway." The wind bellowed through their hair, a slight whistle in the air as Tony absorbed the news. 

"Good." Dan smiled. 

"So take me, let Tony live." Kurt begged. But Dan didn't listen. 

"I want you to suffer." He shouted, he lifted the machete and swung it. But before it could make contact, Kurt rushed forward and rammed Dan off the side, falling with him. 

Tony looked down as the two fell. Kurt seemed to wave and a tear fell from Tony's eye. 

Kurt had sacrificed himself, to save everyone else. He stared down at the heap on the floor, a mess of bodies. 

Kurt's body lay atop Dan's. In the end, Kurt was a hero.


	9. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss doesn't begin to describe it

Tony looked down at Kurt laying on top of Dan and let out a sob as his finger began to slip. He sighed… and let go. 

His body began to plummet to the ground below but he was shocked when he didn't land. He looked around to find firefighters holding out a sheet. 

"You saved me…" Tony gasped. 

"But we got here a bit too late." The female firefighter lifted her helmet. 

"Hey Leela." Tony smiled at her. 

"So what happened here?" She asked. 

"Just…" Tony looked at Kurt. "A whole lot of mess." 

"We better get you all home." She said, she walked over to Kurt and touched his neck. "He's breathing." 

"He's alive…" Tony smiled, but then he looked back at the tower. "But Ant…" 

Leela and her team retrieved Ant's body and Kurt was treated in hospital. 

"I can confirm that when he fell…" Misbah explained. "His fall was cushioned." 

"So what does that mean?" Tony asked. 

"He'll be fine…" Misbah smiled. Tony smiled with relief and three days later Kurt was released. 

Days passed and soon, it was time for Ant's funeral. Tony took to the stand and Kurt sat nearby, watching sadly as Tony began to speak. 

"Thanks for coming, everyone." Tony struggled to speak as he looked at all the friendly faces in the crowd. 

"You can do this." Kurt whispered to him and Tony smiled. 

"Ant was…" He choked back tears. "So beloved by everyone, he was my little boy. My legacy." 

"No parent should have to outlive their child, I've done it three times now." He put his hands to his face. "It never gets easier." He looked over at Kurt who frowned him. 

"This won't go back to normal. If it ever was." Tony sighed. 

"So…" Tony choked up as he spoke, looking out at all the faces who came to honour Ant. "In honour of my… our beloved boy, Kurt will now sing." 

He smiled at Kurt, who nodded back at him, he looked at the coffin and sighed as he began to play. 

"Line of limousines leaving one by one. The prayers have been prayed, the hymns have been sung." He looked at the crowds in tears. 

"Black mascara has already run, but the tears keep flowing. You can blame it on hate or blame it on guns. But mamas ain't supposed to bury their sons." He closed his eyes, thinking of Kirk and Ant. 

"Left a hole in her heart and it still ain't done. The bullet keeps on going…" He fought back a sob as the chorus hit. 

"Through every branch of his family tree. Every birthday that he'll never see. Every chance to live a good life that was stolen." 

"Through the son he'll never get to raise. His daughter on her wedding day. Wishing it was his hands she was holding…" Tears fell as he continued. 

"Til every heart that's left to break is broken, the bullet keeps on going." He slowed down as a pain in his head began to throb. He shook his head and continued. 

"The grass grows back around the stone, and friends stop checking in on the phone…" He looked at Tony who stood at the altar in tears. "The camera crews have all moved on. But the wound's still open… The bullet keeps on going." 

"Through every branch of his family tree. Every birthday that he'll never see. Every chance to live a good life that was stolen." He closed his eyes to fight back the pain and emotion. 

"Through the son he'll never get to raise, his daughter on her wedding day. Wishing it was his hands she was holding…" He let go and began to cry as he continued. 

"Til every heart that's left to break is broken. The bullet keeps on going. Oh, whoa…" He slowed down. "Line of limousines leaving one by one. The prayers have been prayed, the hymns have been sung." 

"Oh, mamas ain't supposed to bury their sons… The bullet keeps on going." Kurt sighed. "Through the son he'll never get to raise. His daughter on her wedding day. Wishing it was his hands she was holding." 

"Til every heart that's left to break is broken…" He closed his eyes as he began to feel faint. "The bullet keeps on going…" 

Tony looked over to him as the last word felt forced, unnatural. He stared at Kurt whose eyes had rolled back in his head, blood pouring out of his nose. 

"Kurt?" He walked over and touched Kurt, his head fell back and Tony shouted. "Kurt?"


	10. Doctor's Office Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kurt okay?

Tony paced through the hospital as he waited for several hours. It had been days since Kurt collapsed and there was still no word. 

He thought for a moment and remembered the bag from weeks before. He rushed home and to their room. He found the bottle hidden gingerly under the bed and read the label. 

"Dexamethasone…" He pulled out his phone and googled it. "Pills for a cerebral edema."

Tony turned pale as he realised what that meant. Kurt's memory… His emotional issues, his disappearing act. It was all due to a swelling on his brain. 

He slowly walked back to the hospital and asked the nurse on duty if Kurt was ready yet. She explained that he was still having a scan. Tony sat on a chair and waited, all night. 

The next morning Misbah knelt in front of the sleeping Tony and rubbed his shoulder. 

"Tony..?" She said, jarring him awake. 

"Kurt?" He shouted and she grabbed his shoulders, calming him.

"Kurt's fine, he's awake." She smiled. "We're just waiting for the results now." 

"Can I see him?" Tony asked. 

"He's been asking for you for a while Tony." Misbah smiled. "Keep him company while we wait yeah?" 

Tony and Misbah walked to Kurt's room, his eyes were baggy, sunken. His skin pale, almost saggy. 

"You're here…" Kurt smiled. 

"You gave me quite a scare." Tony said, sitting on the bed. He leaned forward and hugged Kurt tightly. 

"I'm scared…" Kurt frowned. His hands were shaky, fidgety. 

"You're okay now, you'll be home soon." Tony promised him, but even he couldn't believe those words anymore. 

"I don't know Tone…" Kurt leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "That spasm at the funeral felt serious." 

Tony rested his hand on Kurt's and the two shared a comfortable moment of silence together, before Misbah knocked the door. 

"The results are in." She sighed. She locked the door and sat nearby. Kurt squeezed Tony's hand and Misbah opened the file. 

"I love you Tony." Kurt squeaked, Tony could tell he was scared. Tony kissed his hand as Misbah began to read. 

"Kurt's memory loss and bleeding are a result of stress." She explained. "This led to anoikis, cells in his brain died." 

Kurt gripped Tony's hand tighter than before and tried to calm himself as Misbah finished. 

"The dead cells mutated…" She sighed. "Into a tumour." 

"No…" Tony lowered his head, he didn't want Kurt to see he was scared. 

"We can do what we can, try to fix things." Misbah said as the two stared at each other. 

"Can you save him?" Tony asked. 

"We can try…" Misbah closed the file and sighed. "But he has brain cancer."


End file.
